losthorizonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valdete, Leka
Needs updating to reflect new setting! Character Name In Character Biography Personality Looks can be deceiving. Leka - when she's not stuck behind a desk, processing endless bureaucratic paperwork, often in triplicate - dresses like a glamorous, fierce creature, with lurid hair, extravagant makeup and sumptuous clothes. Fortunately people see what they expect to and don't often look further than her wardrobe. It's just as well, because behind the facade is a deeply insecure woman with negligible self-esteem and a host of neuroses she'd never admit to. The lack of confidence in herself is one of the major reasons for the act of complete, unruffled competence she puts on for employers - which is just as well, in her line of work. The fact that she's intelligent, loyal to a fault, and a complete bleeding heart are what tend to strike people who do see through the brightly coloured and carefully painted disguise, but Leka would never acknowledge any of those qualities in herself. She's longed all her life to get into politics in the Republic, hoping to be part of a movement she fully supports, restoring equality and liberty to the galaxy. She's humble enough to be perfectly content to start at the bottom, making the coffee and shuffling papers; in her heart she never really expects to go any further, though she has the conviction and ideals to do a lot more. Family Leka's family situation ought to be very complicated. Somehow it isn't. Her mother, an Imperial officer, was shot by her uncle, a would-be member of the Rebel Alliance, in an unpleasant fight that might technically have started as an assault on a Rebel base. She has no hint of a sniff of a clue who her father was. It's not a fact her mother ever recorded. Having barely known her mother and never met her uncle, the whole complicated sibling rivalry has largely passed her by. She was raised on Adarlon, in a series of expensive boarding schools that meant the Val dynasty rarely saw her, and vice versa. They were never entirely comfortable with her existence, moreso after she came of age and grew into the flamboyant, exotic peacock-creature she's become; they are, however, quite happy for her to use their name to advance her career. It's the least they can do, for Afsianna's only child. Education, Skills & Abilities One of the advantages of Leka's upbringing is that she attended all the best schools, for many, many years. She emerged with several postgraduate certificates in constitutional law and interplanetary relations and has been looking for an opportunity to put them to good use ever since. In the selection of menial roles she's actually been able to obtain, she's only really got to show off her ability to organise paperwork... She is, however, practical, knowledgable, endlessly patient and almost impossible to anger. Scaring her, however is different: Leka's essentially defenceless, if it comes to a fight. Rank Intern My character was trained by name of Master here. My character took part in the following storylines: Adviser My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Governor My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Ambassador My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Senator My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Roleplaying Thread Links Intern Recruitment Anything That You Want Me To Be Backstory Another Suitcase Stories/Missions Diamonds Are... Anybody's Best Friend; Black Mellow Lies; Wrongfully Accused; Muunilinst - High Expectations; It's Just Politics Out of Character About the Roleplayer text text text text text Other Characters Played Aly Cynric Val Vivienne Grace Demi Nasrin Elias Woolf Nathan Windrose